


The Argument

by umihonoka



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, POV Rocket, Rocket is So Done, they are sad and dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umihonoka/pseuds/umihonoka
Summary: Rocket catches the tail end of an argument between Thor and Quill and has to deal with them moping around the ship for days.





	The Argument

Rocket slides down the ladder leading out of the cockpit and into the main room. He had put the Benatar on autopilot for just a minute so he could grab himself a snack, but it seems he’s stumbled upon the tail end of a fight. Quill pushes past him climbing quickly up the ladder and shouting over his shoulder at Thor.

“You’re such a fucking know-it-all! I don’t have to take this shit from you!”

Thor shouts after him “Fine, run away then I don’t want to put up with this childish behavior anyway!”

Thor clenches his fists even tighter and Rocket swears he sees a lightening spark for a second. He glances up to the cockpit then back at Thor. Thor takes a deep breath, anger still radiating off of him but when he finally notices Rocket standing off to the side he deflates and runs his hands through his hair awkwardly. He sighs and looks down at the floor with a frown set on his face, then he glances back up at Rocket as if to say something but instead gives him a quick nod before sulking out of the room.

“Sheesh.” Rocket says as he walks into the kitchen to get a snack. When Thor first joined the Guardians he and Quill would get into squabbles like this all the time, though there was usually more anger on Quill’s side than on Thor’s, but that had been months ago. The two had calmed down, gotten to know each other better and even became close friends, so Rocket is a bit surprised he stumbled on what looked like a pretty bad fight between the two. He rubs his neck awkwardly deciding it was probably not as bad as it looks.

“Those two idiots will work it out.” he thinks before he heads back to the cockpit to resume piloting. When he gets there he finds Quill sitting in his seat with his headphones plugged into his Zune and the music turned up loud enough for Rocket to hear. He’s sitting with his arms crossed and shoulders tensed. He’s scowling but the look in his eyes is that of a hurt puppy. Rocket considers saying something to him, anything really, maybe even a jab, but he doesn’t want to get involved in whatever that was between him and Thor, so he continues flying and doesn’t say a thing. Peter, on the other hand, does have something to say as he pulls a headphone out of one ear,

“Can you believe him?!” He’s such an asshole, thinks he knows everything and it all has to be his way!” he sighs and slumps back in his chair, his face crestfallen.

Rocket mumbles out a “yeah” in response, although it seems Peter isn’t listening as he stares out the window with his mind lost in space.

___

A few days go by from the day of the fight, Rocket is heading into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast, but almost stops dead in his tracks when he sees Thor. He’s sitting at the kitchen table starring down into a bowl of soup and clenching a spoon in one hand. His face is sullen and his eyes tired, and though he hasn’t said anything the tension coming off him is filling up the room.

Quill is there too, skulking over in the corner by the coffee maker filling up a mug. He looks as worse for wear as Thor does, all hunched over, bags under his eyes, and hair ruffled. He kept stealing glances at Thor with his puppy dog eyes. Rocket shook his head, it was too early to deal with this, but as he turned to leave he ran into Groot who was just entering the room.

“I am Groot” he said, not glancing up from the videogame he was playing.

Thor glances up and mumbles a sad hello back to him. Quill spares a glance over to him and says a quick “mornin’” before dejectedly pouring himself another cup of coffee. With that Groot glances up and notices the depression aura of the room.

“I am Groot?”

“They had a fight.” Rocket quietly says back to him and shrugs. They both make their way over to the fridge and quickly pull out something to eat, doing so quietly as to not make the situation even more awkward than it already is. Rocket glances over at Quill, wondering whether or not he should grab a cup of coffee, but Quill is still hunched over the machine holding what is probably his third cup of coffee, wounded eyes staring sadly at Thor’s back and worrying his bottom lip. Rocket follows his gaze and sees that Thor looks just as wistful, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Yeah, he didn’t want to be part of this pity party anymore and decides to forgo the cup of coffee.

“Come on Groot” he says and heads to the door to escape.

___

Rocket has just about had enough of them. It seems like every room he walks into the pair are sitting on the opposite ends gazing longingly at each other when the other looks away. It’s pathetic to watch. This time the whole group was sitting around doing different activates. Groot was playing his game, Drax was sharpening a knife, and Nebula was braiding Mantis’ hair. Thor was sitting with Drax sharpening his ax, and Quill was sitting in the corner listening to his Zune, but both still looked despondent.

“Ta-da.” Nebula said holding out a mirror so Mantis could see her pigtail braids. Mantis giggles and quickly turns around to give her girlfriend a kiss. Quill’s face heats up when he sees them kiss and quickly looks away biting his lip, he glances at Thor then shyly back at the girls. Rocket watches as Thor turns to look at Quill. He still looks miserable but now his eyes have a glimmer of hope in them. Rocket sighs annoyed and leaves the room to go back to the cockpit.

___

It’s late at night and it’s coming up on Rocket’s turn to pilot and relieve Quill of doing so. He’s climbing up the ladder, about to tell Quill he can go rest when he hears Thor’s voice. He peers through the entrance watching the two idiots standing close to each other.

“I apologize for what I said before, I shouldn’t have presumed. I– I do not like this not talking and I hope you will forgive me.” Thor says with a twinge of hope in his voice. Peter unfolds his arms and fidgets with his jacket’s zipper.

“Yeah well I–“ Peter cuts himself off glancing up at Thor’s longing eyes. He sighs,

“Me too. I’m sorry”

Thor lets out a shaky laugh as he steps closer to Peter wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. 

Rocket rolls his eyes and says under his breath “finally.” But a moment later his eyes go wide as he sees Thor sweep Peter off his feet as he kisses him desperately. Quill moans into Thor’s mouth as he pushes him against the nearest wall and presses his body against his, desperate for contact. 

“Need you,” Quill breathes out heavily as he strips out of his jacket and reaches for Thor’s belt. Thor’s hands reach around and grab Quill’s ass pulling him closer. Rocket stares wide-eyed at the couple, he was not expecting that at all. He quickly regains himself having already seen too much of what was happening and slides back down the stairs to head back to his room. He’s not about to interrupt whatever they’re about to do up there. He’s glad they finally made up but that image is going to be burned into his brain forever. Officially scarred for life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so I hope Rocket was in character enough for it to work. This fic was based on a stevetony one I read a while back.


End file.
